


Beautiful Creatures: the Lost Longbottom

by Whitty_Marie_Wife



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi, OC characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:00:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25640977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitty_Marie_Wife/pseuds/Whitty_Marie_Wife
Summary: In October 1880 Alice finds she is pregnant with their second child. Alice has a secrete she has hidden from Frank and his family; she has creature blood. The first girl born in every new generation has prominent Fea features, with all the features comes all the “powers”. Instead of looking like the Longbottom’s with the sandy brown hair and brown eyes, she was different. Alice, ashamed of the apprentice of her new daughter hid her from the family, saying she died in childbirth. In the dark of night Alice took Vivienne to a magical orphanage. This is no ordinary orphanage, here creatures can adopt children and are NOT discriminated against. Vivienne was adopted by Clan Van Buren, the most prominent/ Ruling vampire clan in Europe. The child was adopted because of a prophecy: A child who will unite the wizards and Creatures will be born of pain, as the seventh month begins. The skin of ivory, hair of darkness, she will have a power that others know not. A child who will unite the Wizards and Creatures will be born as the seventh month begins.Join Vivienne as she navigates the strange world of Hogwarts, finds love, and discovers her powers.





	1. The Beginning

The last day of October started like any other for the Longbottom household. Alice waking up early to help the house-elves prepare breakfast, Frank being awoken by the smell of coffee and bacon, and little Neville being woken up by his mum right before breakfast was served. Breakfast was eaten while everyone was still in pajamas because with Neville being 3 months old, it is usually a messy time.  
A few hours after breakfast Alice started to feel sick to her stomach, so she took a pepper up potion. By dinner she felt even worse, the potion did not affect her. Not knowing what to do, Frank floo called his mother to come watch Neville so he could take Alice to St. Mungos. While there the Medi Witch took several scans that showed nothing wrong.  
“There is one last test that I can do if you think there is a possibility you could be pregnant” the Medi Witch began “because I have done scans for all illnesses and they have all came up negative. You are as healthy as can be Alice.”  
“Please do the test, we have been careful making sure we do the contraceptive charm, but sometimes it doesn’t work, or we do forget” Frank replied while Alice nodded along. The Medi Witch just hums in response and does the test with a flick of her wand. Within seconds Alice is covered in a green mist, the positive result the Witch was sure was going to happen.  
“Oh!” was all Alice could say. She was scared due to her secrete, but also very excited to have another child. “How far along? When will the child be born?” Alice couldn’t help herself asking the questions. The one question on her mind she didn’t want to know. For you see, her blood line is tainted. Her great grandfather wronged the Fae in some way and was cursed. The first-born girl of every generation will be born as a Fae. She will grow up with her family but when she turns 18, she must choose: join the Fae community or be stripped of her powers and live in the non-magical community for the rest of her life. Every member of Alice’s family carries this curse and seeing as creatures are still seen as dangerous and dark Alice has kept this from Frank and his family. Her biggest fear possibly about to come true, since her older brother has passed from fighting in the war, he will not have the first-born daughter, so that would fall on Alice if this new child is a girl.  
**FOUR MONTHS LATER**  
February 1881 stars just as cold as the last few months, spring on the way but winter not wanting to let go just yet. Alice is four months into her pregnancy and soon to find out the gender. She was put on bed rest early into the pregnancy because the pain and morning sickness just wouldn’t go away. She gave Neville his own personal House Elf, Sweets, who now takes care of him until Alice can again. Her own House Elf, Willow, is helping take of her and prepping everything for the medi witch to arrive. Today is the day she will find out the gender. To say she was scared would be an understatement, she was terrified. Alice has prayed to every god and goddess that would listen to make the child a boy so she would be able to have the child and not worry about their future.  
The floo flairs to life and out steps two medi witches, one in a green top to signify she was the one in charge, one in purple to show she was in training. The one in purple steps us, “hello, I am Melody, and I will be preforming your exam today. This is Medi Witch Cheri, and she will be watching and making sure everything goes according to plan, she will also do the same test to make sure my results are correct. Do you have any questions before we begin?”  
Alice shakes her head “no this is nothing new to me, I do have a 7-month-old already. It’s a little sooner than I thought I would be having another test like this done though” she jokes trying to ease some of her tension.  
Melody just giggles and prepares, looking over her notes and practiced the wand movement. “Okay if you are ready here we go,” she says before preforming the charm. A light pink glow comes from Alice as she just looks on in horror, her worst fears confirmed. Medi Witch Cheri steps up “now I will be doing the same charm to make sure the results are the same, if not we will need you to come back to the hospital with us so we can do more scans and make sure everything is okay.” She quickly does the cham with a practiced flick of her wand, and again a light pink glow comes from Alice.  
Alice just looks at the coloring in horror, not knowing what she will do, or how to tell Frank their daughter will be different.  
**FIVE MONTHS LATER**  
June 31, 1881 “Okay Frank, please remember that anything can happen. This pregnancy was WAY different than the one with Neville, I haven’t felt her move in a day. Anything could have happened. We might lose her, or me, or both of us. I want you prepared to take Neville and hide if something happens to me. He could be the one the prophecy speaks of. The Potters are already in hiding, we need to take his safety in account also.” Alice is now in a frenzy, trying to prepare for the worst with her new child, and eleven-month-old she already has.  
She floos to St. Mungos and lets the front desk know she should be having the baby any time now, but the baby has stopped moving. At that, the clerk sends a message to the birthing floor while helping Alice onto a transport bed. Within seconds Medi Witch Cheri and Melody are next to Alice transporting her up the floors to a room and starting all the life support scans. “She is still alive Alice; she is just super low and ready to come out. Let’s check and see if you are dilated and ready to have her.” Medi Witch Cheri says while Melody is just in the background taking notes and helping set up all the equipment she and Cheri will need. As the Medi team preps everything there is a gush of water from Alice along with a grunt of pain.  
“It is okay Alice, your water broke, this is a good sign! You will be having your little girl in no time” Cheri says trying to comfort the startled woman. Alice laid back on the bed after being transferred to a patient bed, thoughts flying all around in her head. She’s still alive, what are we going to do? I never told Frank about the curse… I need to soon. I wonder if I can have a pain potion. If we survive this will we keep her or give her up? There is that one orphanage that lets other creatures adopt, maybe if she gets turned into something else like a werewolf if that would out weight the Fae blood?  
Melody soon brings in two potions for Alice to take, a pain potion and a dreamless sleep. The sleep one will help her body be relaxed as it expands to allow the infant out. It is only a half dose good for a few hours since they do need her awake for the actual birth, just not the labor. After both potions are drank, Cheri casts an alert charm so they will know if anything changes, or if Alice will be needing help.  
It is now 11 pm Alice is awake and hungry but cannot eat anything. Stupid policy but they have a potion for that. Melody brings her another dreamless sleep and a nutrition potion to help with her empty stomach. Alice was given the dreamless sleep since she wasn’t dilated the full amount. Cheri thinks it will happen within the next five hours so again she was only given a small dose of the sleep potion.  
July 1, 1881 “PUSH Alice, she is almost out!” “Come on you can do this” was chanted at Alice very early in the morning. The pain being to much and woke her up from the magic sleep, Cheri and Melody ran into the room seconds after she awoke. “Oh, my she is beautiful!” came from Melody after several minutes of pushing. “Time of birth 0545, healthy, black hair, beautiful purple eyes, and pointed ears?” the last coming out as a question from Medi Witch Cheri. Melody taking notes to fill out the birth certificate, looks up in shock. It is rare for a child to be born in this part of Europe with creature features. Most of Alice’s family opting to have home births if they knew it was a girl.  
“Please, don’t tell anyone! She died in childbirth, there were complication, anything please! I will be taking her to Flocks home for children. My husband can not know!” Alice cries out in desperation, pleading with them to help her hide the different child. “Very well. Its not every day a creature is born here, especially from a pure blood like you. We need to do the birth certificate but I will create a death certificate also” Cheri taking pity on the young mother who was in obvious distress.  
Vivienne Rose Longbottom  
DOB July 1, 1881  
Time: 0545  
Mother: Alice Nicole Longbottom  
Father: Frank Lee Longbottom  
Godmother: Minerva McGonagall  
Godfather: Remus Lupin

Certificate of Death  
Vivienne Rose Longbottom  
DOB July 1, 1881  
Time of birth: 0545  
Time of Death: 0600  
Cause: Complications in childbirth  
Mother: Alice Nicole Longbottom  
Father: Frank Lee Longbottom  
Godmother: Minerva McGonagall  
Godfather: Remus Lupin

“We will give you thirty minuets with your child while we send word to Flocks, then she will be removed from you so you may grieve the death of your child. She will keep her first and second name, but she will never know she is a Longbottom.” With that Cheri and Melody exit the room. Alice just held her little Vivienne and cried while thinking about the little life she just brought into the world but would never know. She cried for all the birthdays and holidays, and firsts she will miss. Before she knew it Melody was back with an older woman who was holding a little baby basket. She had a Flocks uniform on with their logo on the breast pocket. “We will give her a future where she will be accepted for who she is” the elder woman said while taking the small child.


	2. New Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vivienne gets a new family, King Xavier and Queen Morgana Von Buren.

Three Months after Vivienne was taken to Flocks Home for Children, a seer approached the King of vampires, to let him know of the prophecy she had just “seen”. “Majesty, I think this one you really need to hear. “A child who will unite the wizards and Creatures will be born of pain, as the seventh month begins. The skin of ivory, hair of darkness, she will have a power that others know not. A child who will unite the Wizards and Creatures will be born as the seventh month begins.” I know where she is, and it is very legal to adopt if you so wish. Flocks home for children, her name is Vivienne, but we can not let them know she is the one we are looking for. I am sure I am not the only one who has seen this, and others will be looking for her. We need to act fast before she is taken by another group who would potentially use her for the powers she possesses.”  
“I will get the Queen and we shall go at once! I have heard of Flocks before, and if I am not mistaken, even us creatures can adopt from them” said King Xavier. “Bippy! Please get Morgana and have her meet me by the front door in 5 minutes.” “yes Master!” Bippy quickly bows and pops away to do as he was told.   
“Mistress Morgana, Master Xavier is requesting you join him on an outing. He is wanting you to be by the front door in 5 minutes ma’am.” Bippy said looking at his feet, not to get on Morganas bad side. “Fine Bippy, did he say where we were going? I wish to be dressed for the occasion.” “No ma’am but I heard something about Flocks Home for Children before I came for you” “Very well, finish your chores Bippy” and with that dismissal Bippy was back in the kitchen cleaning and preparing for the next meal with the other house elves.  
**TRAVEL VIA SHADDOW WALK**  
“Welcome to Flocks, Mr. and Mrs.?” said an elderly woman when the King and Queen walked in the front doors. “We are King and Queen Van Buren, from Clan Van Buren. We are here to see if you have any small infants available, for it is much easier on them to transition at a younger age.” King Xavier responded confidently. “Oh! Your majesties! We have one child who meets this requirement. It is a little girl, she has been here only three months, her name is Vivienne Rose. Would you like to see her?”  
“YES! Oh, excuse my excitement, please. I have always wanted a little girl” Queen Morgana exclaimed with a small blush forming on her face. “Don’t worry your majesty, we here at Flocks are accustomed to excitement from new parents. If you will follow me, I will take you to her.” She responded as walking down a hallway where the vampires only assumed their future daughter awaited. “Vivienne is such a sweet thing, and already a creature, so she will fit in well with you and your clan. She is unusually quiet for her age, only being 3 months old, she hardly cries and likes to babble more than anything. She is already holding her head up and sitting up pretty much unsupported which is very uncommon for kids her age.”   
Morgana looks to Xavier when they stop by a door, “A creature already? I do not want to get my hopes up too much. What if she cannot be turned? She would not fit in as anything else…” Morgana began but was cut off very quickly. “Hush now my Queen, I already know she will be perfect. It has been seen; the fact she is already a creature means she will handle to transformation much better than just a normal child would.” Xavier consoled his wife. “This is why we are here,” he whispers into her ear “she was foretold to bring the wizarding world and the creature world together. She will do amazing things and we will be there to help her along the way.”  
They both step into the room to see the most beautiful child they have ever seen. Skin already pale ivory, dark midnight black hair, ruby red lips, and vivid violet colored eyes. The only thing they could see different about the child was some pointed ears. “Xavier, I think she might belong to the Fae, but we can still turn her. I think she is perfect. Please can we take her with us? Princess Vivienne Rose Von Buren has such a cute ring to it does it not?” “Yes, my love. She is beautiful already; I cannot wait to see what this change will do to her.” “Ma’am please we would love to adopt her, how can we start this process?”   
“Oh, this is easy, all you have to do is follow me to my office and we will get all the proper things signed. Since you are both creatures, the paperwork will be sent to the Ministry but also to your clan leaders, which is you funnily enough, and with it filled at both places you are free to take her home. This is such an easy process; all it takes is 3 drops of blood from all three of you and the paperwork will fill itself out.” The worker says while passing Xavier a small ceremonial dagger. “I know you have your own rituals, but I am assuming those will wait until you are with your clan?” “Yes ma’am” Morgana starts, “those rituals are sacred and never seen by any outsider.” “I do hope you understand, for the ritual will make her one of us, and no one outside of the clan may know. There are rules about this for a reason” Xavier said to try and squish her curiosity, which didn’t work because she was now even more intrigued to know how a vampire is turned if it was not born one.  
9 drops of blood and a new birth certificate later the King, Queen, and new Princess left Flocks for home.   
Vivienne Rose Von Buren   
DOB July 1, 1881  
Time: 0545  
Mother: Morgana Rose Van Buren  
Father: Xavier Nicholas Van Buren  
Godfather: Severus Snape (Clan member)


	3. Part of the Clan

Vivienne, the intelligent child she was, knew to sit still and not squirm too much while her new parents traveled back to her new home. The home is a Victorian Era mansion, with some lighter tones inside the house. This is not the typical mansion for dark creatures; (what one would think a vampire house should look like). It is light and airy, very welcoming, and makes one feel at home as soon as you walk into the front doors.   
“Xavier, I’ll show her the room she will have, why don’t you take this chance to get the ritual room and everyone prepared. We shall be down in 30 minutes. Both of us will be dressed appropriately for this, or well I will be. After this is over, we will need to go shopping for clothing and toys for her after her change.” Morgana states as she is walking up the stairs towards the family bedrooms. “Yes, my love” was the reply she received. 

**30 MINUTES LATER**

Morgana with little Viv walks into the ritual room that is used for the transformation. This room is in the basement, one of the many rooms down here. It has dark red walls with black marble pillars every 15 feet along the wall, magical runes carved into the floor that will glow when the ritual starts. In the middle of the room stood Xavier with a few people who were there to “witness” the ritual. Among them was Severus Snape, the newest member godfather.   
Xavier smiles upon his wife as she steps into the center of the room. The witnesses start a chant that wraps the little family in a white light of clan magic. When the light dims Xavier starts to speak the bonding portion, Morgana following right after he is finished.  
“Ego Xaverius De Buren, per hoc quod accipit esse Barend Johannes Rose pueri mei, et hæres meus erit. May domina magicae risus nobis vinculum.” *  
“Ego morgana De Buren, per hoc quod accipit esse Barend Johannes Rose pueri mei, et hæres meus erit. May domina magicae risus nobis vinculum.” *  
When they both make their statements, they both extend their fangs and bite Vivienne as gently as they could. When they pull back, the witnesses start to chant again this time sending the magic to the small child, to help ease the pain and help speed up the process. What is happening to little Viv, both parents put some of their DNA along with some special venom that turns people into vampires. Since Vivienne is so small the process should not take that long. Each time her heart beats the venom is getting pulled through her body changing her DNA and making her into a vampire.   
After 15 minutes Vivienne lets out a small cry as her little fangs come in. As that happened her hair went from midnight black to a platinum blond. Morgana just held Viv tighter until she stopped crying, which was not long.   
(Hi, Whitty here! When little Viv is in vampire mode her hair turns the blond. Any other time it is the midnight black. Okay back to the story)

**3 YEARS LATER**

“Hey Sevvy, didn’t you say you have another god child? Can I meet them?” Vivienne asks her god father one night he was over for a clan meeting.   
“Sure thing my Princess, we would just need to ask your parents and his parents to make sure this idea of yours is a good one. I know you can control yourself, but his parents have a say.” Came the reply of Severus. “I need to make sure I can get away for a weekend while at the school. Albus sometimes doesn’t trust the new teachers to not come back, so it might be on your birthday.”  
“Otay. Who are they? Are they like me? Will they like me?” Vivienne asks, rambling questions while getting excited that she will be meeting someone new. She is the youngest vampire in the clan, with a few members being pregnant, so she does not have anyone her age to play with. Severus just chuckles and walks back to Xavier to start the discussion about bringing Draco over for a play date sometime soon.   
“This is an excellent idea Sev, why didn’t we think of this sooner? I will talk to Morgana make sure she is okay with it. You know how protective she has gotten over Viv since she became pregnant.” Xavier states and both men give an involuntary shudder. Morgana had almost attacked Severus for walking into the mansion unannounced a few moths ago. Xavier has become very thankful this is her only pregnancy, he does not know how he will handle her being this emotional and hormonal as it is.   
“Morgana, love,” Xavier starts to get her attention as softly as possible. “Severus had an idea, now don’t freak out” he continues with the murderous look Morgana shot his way. “Sev just wants to bring over Draco, we have met the Malfoys once before remember dear?” “Oh that should be fine, I would love to catch up with Cissa. Just send an owl with a date Severus. No more walking in unannounced.” With that she walked away to find Vivienne. The men just look at each other and shrug. “Let me go talk to the Malfoys, see what they think.” “Good idea, see ya later Sev.” 

**Time Skip to Vivienne’s 4th birthday**

“Mummy, what if he doesn’t like me, or makes fun of my ears? They do not look like normal ears” Vivienne starts to question while getting ready for her small party. “Oh Viv my special amazing child, you don’t have to worry about it. I have been in contact with Mrs. Malfoy and she has told me he will be perfectly behaved. Besides, it should not matter what others thinks about your ears. You are beautiful no matter what.”  
5 year old Draco stands in a small seating room waiting for Uncle Severus’s “princess”, or that’s what he calls her anyway. UGH why doesn’t Uncle call me prince? I am much better than she is anyway. Who has heard of Van Bruen anyway? They are not one of the 28, so she must be a half blood at best. Besides why am I even here? Its just a small get together for my parents because they know everyone. UGH what is taking so long?   
“Draco! Pay attention, they do not take kindly to being ignored. Remember this is especially important for me, these people are my King, Queen, and Princess. They hold a lot of power over me Draco and I would hate for you to mess this meeting up by thinking you are better than them. So get those thoughts out of your head now. Besides the Queen is Morgana. THE MORGANA. So do not do anything stupid. Her daughter is just like her.” Severus warns as he is watching Draco and all the thoughts run through his mind.   
“The Morgana? It can’t be, she is dead!” Draco starts to rant only to be cut off by the air getting cold and the room darkening ominously. “Obviously, I am not dead, or I would not be here little Malfoy. Do not make the same mistake Arthur made and underestimate me. I can do things even the dark lord can not do!” came a very cold and sharp reply. Morgana steps into the room, with Vivienne close to her skirt. Sometimes her mummy’s powers scared her.   
“My Queen,” Severus says bowing low, “please forgive him, he knows not what he speaks of. Lucious has it in his mind that anyone outside of the 28 are less than them. Obviously creatures do not count, but we all know you are way above all of us.” Severus kisses the hand offered to him and sends a smile at Vivienne. “No bother Sev,” she leans into whisper “I just wanted to give him a little scare. His thoughts were super loud, and I heard them from Viv’s room anyways”   
“My Princess happy birthday!” Severus says with a small bow while handing over a small wrapped gift. “Thank you Sevvy! I am excited to open this. Lief!” Vivienne’s personal house elf pops into view. “Yes little mistress?” “Could you please put this with the others, I want to open this after opening mother and fathers.” “Yes little mistress! Right away”  
“Uncle Sev, you didn’t say she was beautiful” Draco tries to whisper to Severus but with the other occupants having enhanced hearing all three hear him. Draco has a small blush forming on his neck while Vivienne can hardly look towards Draco, suddenly overly shy. When Vivienne looks up to Draco and they make eye contact both of their eyes glow for only a few seconds. Only the adults in the room notice, “Severus, did you see that? I wonder what that means? Xavier should know, we shall ask him. I think it has something to do with the Fae side of her.” Morgana starts to babble to Severus in a whisper that Viv cannot hear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Latin roughly translates to:   
> I Xavier Von Buren, do hereby accept Vivienne Rose to be my child and my Heir. May lady magic smile on our bond  
> I Morgana Von Buren, do hereby accept Vivienne Rose to be my child and my Heir. May lady magic smile on our bond
> 
> I used Google Translate


End file.
